familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980)
Isla de la Juventud, Cuba |Baptism = |Death = Torrance, California |Burial = Powell Cemetery Farmingdale, New York |Father = Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) |Mother = Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) |Siblings =Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) |Spouse = Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) |Marriage = First Methodist and Episcopalian Church Astoria, New York |Children = four children including Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) was a mechanic who operated a small engine repair shop in California. (b. May 23, 1911, Santa Bárbara (La Demajagua), Isle of Pines (Isla de la Juventud), Cuba - d. December 29, 1980, Harbor-UCLA Medical Foundation Hospital, 21840 Normandie Avenue in Torrance, California, USA) Social Security Number 062058610. Parents *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Isle of Pines, Cuba Both Anton's and Eva's parents moved down to the island around 1909-1910 and bought farmland as speculators hoping that the island would become part of the United States. The ownership of the island had been in dispute since the Spanish American War and reverted back to Cuba in 1924. Siblings *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) aka Roy Winblad, who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who was born in New York and married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) aka Hilda Salisbury. Education He dropped out of school after one year of high school according to the 1940 United States Census. He would have been about age 14 and it would have been around 1925. Death of grandparents John Edward Winblad died on September 24, 1914 and Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen died on December 12, 1914, both in Farsund, Norway. Bronx, New York On July 06, 1915, Anton and his wife, Eva returned to New York with Norman and LeRoy. They brought with them Eva's youngest two brothers: Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985); and Theodore (Teddy) Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980). In 1920 Norman was living at 163 East 144th Street in the Bronx, New York City, with his mother, father and two brothers along with his mother's brothers Dewey and Teddy. Family travels In 1921 Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) who was married to Norman's mother's sister, Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) was the first in the family to move to California. In 1924 Norman's mother Eva and her sister, Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) went to Cuba with Norman's brother Earl Winblad for their parent's 50th wedding anniversary on October 15, 1924. They returned to New York on November 08, 1924. Bronx, New York In 1930 Norman was living at 422 Mott Avenue in the Bronx, New York City with his parents and he was working as a carpenter's helper. In 1936 Norman took over his father's job as the superintendent of the apartment house on 2265 Morris Avenue in the Bronx in New York City, when his parents moved to 419 West 77th Street in Los Angeles in California. Marriage On March 14, 1937 Norman married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) at the Elton Avenue Methodist Church at 79 Elton Avenue and 158th Street in the Bronx, New York City. Children They had four children, including: *Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) California On June 23, 1939, Norman's mother died and he went to California for the funeral and eventually moved there. He later opened a lawnmower repair shop in California. Death Norman had a heart attack while he was living at 3115-3117 Big Dalton Avenue in Baldwin Park in Los Angeles County on the night before Christmas Eve, December 23, 1980 and he died in the Harbor-UCLA Medical Foundation Hospital at 21840 Normandie Avenue in Torrance, California on December 29, 1980. His body was cremated. Memories about Norman Winblad *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) writes: "Norman was a tall man, Selma Freudenberg, his cousin called him the "gentle giant". *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) said in 1998: "Norman was a giant, and he had a truck driver look. Eleanor Frieda Vogesburger was petite." *Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928-2011) said in 1998: "They lived in the Bronx in a basement apartment. In 1939 or 1940 Geraldine, Leah, Otto and Dottie Way drove to California and we visited Eleanor and Norman. They lived in a white house. We were going because Anton was going to get married." *Norman Charles Winblad (1937) said in 1998: "My mother and father may have worked for the American Banknote Company in New York. He had a lawnmower service in California." *Joseph Anthony Nicholich I (1923- ) said in 1998: "He had a lawnmower repair service in California." *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) wrote in The Ancestors and Descendents of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin in 1989: "He died in Los Angeles, California." *Carol Eleanor Winblad said in 1999: "Eleanor said how she could never find shirts to fit Norman. The photo I have has his wife standing a few steps above him and she still had to stand on a phone book to be level with his head. This was for their wedding picture." See also *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980)/Notes Portraits File:Winblads in Cuba circa 1912 600dpi 5.2mb.jpg|1911 circa with Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) and John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 13.jpg|1912 circa with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children in Cuba Image:Winblad-Eva 098.jpg|1912 circa with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 029.jpg|1912 circa with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children in Cuba Image:Winblad-Anton 82.jpg|1912 circa with Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children Image:Winblad Cuba 10a.jpg|1912 circa with Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children Image:Winblad Cuba 14.jpg|1912 circa Eva and children in Cuba Image:Lattin-Eva 1913 Cuba tower 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1912-1913 water tower Image:Winblad cuba 076c.jpg|1913-1914 circa Eva and children in Cuba Image:Lattin-Winblad Nicolich 01a.jpg|1920-1925 circa Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children File:Winblad 1920 circa.jpg|1920-1925 circa with Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children Image:Lattin-EvaAriel 01.jpg|1923 with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children on December 16, 1923 Image:Winblad-Norman_09.jpg|1937 wedding of Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) and Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on March 14, 1937 File:Winblad 1960 circa.jpg|1955-1960 circa in California File:Winblad California 1955.jpg|1955 circa in California File:Winblad-Norman 1965 July.jpg|1965 July fishing in California Winblad-Norman 1965 circa bowling.jpg|1965 circa bowling in California File:Winblad-Norman 1970 circa.png|1970 circa Documents File:Winblad-Norman 1912April23 manifest.png|1912 returning from Cuba on April 23, 1912 File:Winblad Lattin 23April1912a.gif|1912 returning from Cuba on April 23, 1912 (closeup) File:Winblad-Anton 1915July6 manifest.png|1915 returning from Cuba on July 6, 1915 File:1940 census Winblad-Norman.jpg|1940 US census Image:Winblad-Norman deathcertificate.gif|1980 death certificate Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from the Isle of Pines, Cuba